1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to a BNC connector with one or more features that indicate the rotational position of the connector and thereby indicate whether the connector is engaged to a corresponding jack member.
2) Description of Related Art
Bayonet Neill-Councelman (BNC) connectors are widely used, e.g., for connecting analog or digital video equipment that communicate via coaxial cables. A conventional BNC connection includes mating jack and plug connectors. Each connector can be connected to coaxial wires or other contact elements so that the wires or other contacts are electrically connected when the two connectors are engaged. The connectors are configured to be secured in the engaged position by the mating of corresponding bayonets and slots on the two connectors. For example, a conventional BNC jack connector typically defines two bayonets or posts that extend radially outward from a barrel-shaped connection member, and a conventional BNC plug connector typically includes a sleeve that defines two slots for receiving the posts. Each slot includes a first portion that extends longitudinally from a first end of the sleeve and a second portion that extends from the first portion at an angle thereto, such that the second portion of the slot extends in a direction with both longitudinal and circumferential components. Thus, each post is advanced through the first portion of a respective slot as the connectors are advanced towards each other, and then the sleeve is rotated relative to the jack connector so that each post is advanced through the second portion of the respective slot. Each post can be retained in a detent at the end of the second portion of the slot.
In some cases, one of the connectors is fixed to a panel or bulkhead, and the other connector is selectively connected or disconnected. For example, a plurality of jack connectors can be fixed to a panel, and the jack connectors can provide connections to electrical equipment. Cables with plug connectors can be connected to the jack connectors or disconnected therefrom to selectively connect the cables to the jack connectors and, hence, the electrical equipment. Many jack connectors can be provided on a single panel, and the connectors may be situated in close proximity to one another, such that a user cannot easily view the sides of the connectors to determine if the posts are fully advanced into the slots and the connectors are engaged.
Some conventional connectors have physical features for visually indicating when connectors are fully engaged. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,841 discloses a plug-side connector with a sleeve that has an indicator that aligns with a reference point when the sleeve is fully engaged with a jack-side connector. The indicator can be a substantially V-shaped notch, a dimple, a ridge, or a lug. In some cases, however, such features can be difficult to see. For example, when viewed in a tightly packed configuration of connectors on a panel and/or in a low-light situation, a user may be unable to visually discern the notch, dimple, ridge, or lug and, therefore, unable to identify whether the connection is fully engaged.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved connector and method for indicating a rotational position so that a user can more easily identify whether a connection is fully engaged.